


I Hate Valentines Day ~A Phan / Kickthestickz fic~

by heylazeh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Completed, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Punk, Romantic Comedy, danisnotonfire - Freeform, pastel, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Completed~</p><p>A pastel florist, who doesn't believe in love but just in romance and goes by a strict five-date-limit, finds himself wanting to break his own set rules with the new punk tattoo shop owner in town.</p><p>(Basically based off the movie of the same title that came out in 2009 and I'm super bored, sooooo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _((A/N: basically I saw this movie playing on Saturday or the day before Valentine's Day on TV (February 13th) and I watched most of it since I had nothing else to do. It was pretty funny. And then later on I came up with this idea. So yeah. Anyway, here in this chapter and a few others we have mentions of cheating (both main and not main characters) and divorce (not of any of the main characters.) I hope you like it!))_   
> 

Dan was in a happy mood, having just woken up and it being his favorite holiday of the year. Well, one of many. He loves his holidays.

He walked towards the hand me down flower shop that had been in his family for a long time now.

It was started with his grandmother, then it was passed down onto his mother, and now him.

He had always loved flowers.

The scents, the beauty, the happiness it caused when someone gave it to someone else.

He used to love giving and getting flowers to and from his boyfriends in the past and even giving them to some of his girlfriends.

Yes, boyfriends and girlfriends.

Dan is bisexual.

But you could probably tell he wasn't 'straight' by just the way he dressed.

He didn't care though.

He wears pastel colors and flower crowns are key.

He hadn't really had an issue coming out to his family.

Especially since it was just him and his mother.

His mum had caught his dad cheating on her when he was younger and they divorced.

Dan doesn't really like talking about his dad, though. Or even just to him really.

Anyways, Dans mum was very okay with it when he had come out to liking both genders at the age of 15.

Saying she knew it was going to happen at some point.

Which was reassuring.

REALLY reassuring.

Since he was literally panicking about what she was going to think the entire time and for a good couple weeks since he was planning to tell her.

But that was in the past.

Now he's 22 years old and owner of his own business, the flower shop "Garden of Kisses".

_**(Yes, this is a real flower shop name and place. I know. Believe me. It used to be my grandparents shop but they sold it a while back. So yeah, I'm not creative and I'm just borrowing this for this fic. Kay bye now.)** _

Business is a booming and Dan honestly could not think of a better job to have.

Especially since he's considered quite the love expert and today is Valentines Day.

Where's a better place to put that to use than a flower shop?

Which is exactly what had happened today.

And is also exactly how he met him.

Dan had been informed beforehand that spot in front of his shop had been bought and is under construction for a new tattoo parlor.

What he wasn't informed about though was that the new owner was very attractive.

And  
.  
.  
.  
.  
taken.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, how may I help you?" Dan smiled, looking at the door which had just opened and someone had walked through.

He was hot.

Very hot.

Though that may seem very blunt.

It was not a lie.

With his tattoos that littered his skin perfectly, his lip ring and his black dyed hair. He looked incredibly sexy.

And straight.

He had to be.

He looked like the type to get any girl he wanted.

"...hello?" The man called out, waving his hand in front of Dans face to get his attention.

Then Dan realized he had caught him staring, "uh huh?" He asked, trying to quickly put himself together.

He was a mess.

"Yes, hi. I'm Phil" the very attractive guy, or Phil, grinned.

"Oh, hi Phil" Dan smiled back but got cut off by his friend Chris coming from the back of the store and saying, "Hey. I've seen you before at the old pizza place."

Phil was about to say something when he himself got cut off by Chris, who just so happened to be Dans best friend since primary school and worker at the shop, "You're not thinking of buying it are you? You know it's haunted right? It was said to have been owned by this weird guy and his wife and used to be some voodoo shop and then the guy and his wife were said to be mur-"

"Chris!" Dan exclaimed, stopping him from saying any more, and scaring the new guy away, "you've been watching way too much Supernatural!"

Chris then glared at Dan, as if he had said the most offensive thing in the universe, "there's no such thing as too much Supernatural"

"Anyway, you also should not be scaring the poor guy." Dan added and turned to Phil, "He's kidding about the voodoo stuff. It's just the place usually ends up going bankrupt"

"Because of the old couple...." Chris added seriously and walked off.

Dan sighed, "sorry about that. He just.... I'm sorry. I've known him for over 13 years now and I still don't know how to explain why he's like that" he finished, with a small laugh.

By the look on Phil's face he could tell he was slightly weirded out but quickly shook it off began, "it's alright. I'm just here to get flowers for my boyfriend"

Dans heart skipped a beat when he heard boyfriend.

So he wasn't straight.

But also at that moment he realized, he was also not single either.

"Your boyfriend?" Dan asked, feigning a smile, "I'm not being homophobic or anything by the way. I'm actually bisexual myself"

Phil smiled back at him, "Yup, I'm pansexual"

"Excellent" Dan replied, not quite honestly, and also not quite sure why he was bothered so much. He doesn't even really know this Phil guy. Let alone want to be in a relationship with him.

Those never work.

"Yeah, very romantic pal." Chris called out, setting a single red rose from the back into a small vase on the counter, "so, Romeo, how long have you guys been together?"

Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out slightly as he does so. Which Dan found incredibly cute. "Honestly, I'm kinda on shaky grounds with this one though. So, I don't know if we're really how you say, boyfriends. But either way, to answer your question, two months in a few days" he said.

"Sounds like a relationship to me, um, Romeo." Dan replied, with an awkward laugh, adding onto his friends joke.

"Haha, so yeah. I guess we could be." Phil continued and put a bouquet onto the table, "Anyways, I would like to buy this."

Dan looked over at the flowers and thought for a second, 'should he tell him?'

Though that didn't last long because he knew it was important for him to help out people with their "relationships". It was his job anyway.

"Alright, I'll just take these" Dan said, "because these are for friendship. Not for relationships. For relationships they're... Hey Chris, can you show Phil over here where the bouquets for relationships are?" he called out.

Chris grinned, "sure thing." And led Phil away and towards the designated spot in which they are located.

They came back a few minutes later having found a new bouquet.

"Thanks Chris" Phil called out as he made his way towards the counter to pay once more.

"Uh huh" Chris responded and returned back to his phone.

Dan rolled his eyes at Chris's rude behavior and told Phil the price.

He payed it and was about to leave when Dan said, "One more thing"

He turned around to face Dan again, "Yeah?"

"So, do you know if he's home right now?" Dan asked.

Phil shook his head, "No, he's at work right now. He's been pretty busy lately. Which really sucks. But I'll give it to him after work!"

"I have an even better idea." Dan said, fairly bluntly, "go to his work and give it to him. He'll love that."

Phil flashed him a small grin, "that's a great idea. Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Dan said and with that Phil was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors note on the first chapter says it all.

"Happy Valentines Day" Dan called out just as soon the door shut. 

Phil didn't hear him though, but someone else did. 

"Why did you say that Dan?"

It was Chris. 

"Come again?" Dan asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Chris sighed, looking up from his phone and saying, "Poor guy"

This confused Dan even more, "wait. What? Chris. What are you-" He questioned.

Chris then made his way towards the counter and began, "'he's been pretty busy at work'. Poor bloke. The boyfriends not been busy at work. He's cheating on him."

Before Dan could say anything else he took a deep breath in and continued, "Guys like him never see it coming. They're all attractive and don't really know it. So they just end up with the worst and give their heart to some random man or woman and get their heart stomped on. Over and over again."

Dan was shocked upon hearing that, but Chris decided it'd be best if they didn't dwell on it too much. 

He knew Dan. 

And he knew him well.

"Anyways. Do you want the red roses up front or with the rest?"

~•~•~

After working long hours at the shop it was finally closing time. 

Since it was Valentines Day people, whom Dan can very much so relate to with the procrastination, had come to buy last minute things for their valentines. 

As well as some people asking for romance and date advice from Dan.

Which he happily gave. 

He smiled to himself upon thinking about the successful day he had.

But that was cut short when Chris pulled him out of his thoughts, "hey Dan. Are you even listening to me?" He asked and Dan remembered where they were. 

They were walking towards their apartment building and by the looks of it, almost there. 

Since they live literally 5 minutes away from the shop. 

"No, not really. I was just thinking." Dan said, honestly, "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you had any plans for tonight" Chris responded. 

"Why?" Dan began, jokingly. Incredibly jokingly, "Are you asking me out?"

"Oh God no." Chris shook his head, "I'm sorry mate. But I don't like you that way and I know you don't me either."

Dan laughed.

"That was terrible." Chris chuckled back, "never do that again. Please." 

"Of course" Dan said, "anyway. I don't have plans. You?"

"Yes, I do actually." Chris said, triumphantly, with a grin on his face, "I have a date." 

Dan grinned, "First of five or...?" 

"Oh Daniel." Chris sighed, "You know I'm not into that whole five dates and we're done thing. That's bullshit. I actually still believe in love."

By now they had reached their flats and since the two lived across from each other. Ironically enough when they had first moved in those were the only two left unoccupied. Though they weren't complaining.

"When the romance is gone, you move on." Dan said as he grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked the lock. "It's that simple. There's no such thing as love."

"And that's where you're wrong Danny." Chris said, knowing just how much Dan hated being called that. Even though it was the nickname Chris had given him when they were younger. "There is such thing as love and it is a beautiful thing. You just need to find the right person."

"And that's exactly the attitude that's going to leave you heartbroken one day. You'd think what you have is real and they'll just end up hurting you. You'll wish you listened to me later when you realize this" Dan said.

"And you'll thank me later when you realize I'm right and find the perfect person." Chris said, nonchalantly, as he walked through his door but still turned to Dan, "Anyways. I have a date to get ready for. See you tomorrow?" He asked with a smile.

"See you tomorrow" Dan said, with a smile back and Chris shut the door, "Have a good time."

True he didn't believe in relationship type love.

But he still wanted his friend to be happy. 

He cares about Chris.

He's his best friend.

No matter how stubborn he is. 

~•~•~

Dan found himself later on that night sitting on his couch and binge watching his favorite show for the basically fifth time. 

He had popcorn, maltesers, and a comfortable blanket. 

He was content where he was now, but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. 

He's had that feeling for a while now and he learned the hard way not to tell Chris about it.

Chris just had to put his input on it. Said it's because he's feeling lonely because he's single.

So he went on a date that night. 

And four more after that. 

And he hadn't heard from that guy since their last date though.

And the same for the girl before him.

And so on and so forth.

As it should be. 

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of his phone ringing. 

He picked it up from the small coffee table in front of him and looked over at the caller ID. 

Wishing he hadn't. 

It was his "dad". 

So, he just let it go to voicemail.

He didn't want to talk to him right now. 

And after about three tries, he didn't have to.

He finally gave up and stopped calling.

Dan sighed contently and returned back to his show.


	4. Chapter 4

"So. How was your date?" Dan asked Chris as he walked into the shop.

Dan was setting up the most current flower order of red roses and white lilies in a vase for this guy who's wife's birthday is the day after Valentines and those were her two favorite flowers.

Chris sighed, but only a second later a huge smile took over his face and he began, "It was perfect! He was perfect! Not only was he incredibly attractive but he was also really sweet and funny and oh my god. He was amazing. I just- I'd tap that. I'd literally tap that."

Dan rolled his eyes at his best friends lovestruck state, but smiled nevertheless.

He was happy his friend was with someone who makes him happy.

Even though it's probably not going to last.

"Why don't you then? On your next date?" He asked.

"We can't. Well, not yet. But get this. It's literally so funny." Chris laughed to himself, "The guy was straight. Keyword: was. Pretty green eyes is no longer straight. We ended up making out at his place for a good like twenty minutes."

"Oh Chris" Dan chuckled.

"Don't 'oh Chris' me. He was and is. Very much so. Like. I can't even-Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah. He was very attractive and I was out at the bar a few nights ago and he was there. He was new to town and we talked for a while and just as we were about to leave I asked him out on a date and he accepted." Chris smiled at the memory, "At first I thought he may be gay or maybe bi like you and I, so it was okay but then on the date he told me. I told him it was okay and we didn't have to rush anything. And after some wine, not enough to make us lose control though, we ended up at his place and made out. Then watched Harry Potter and cuddled for a few hours before I had to leave really late, and yeah."

"It seems you had a good night." Dan said, "I'm glad too though, because my Valentines Day was really lame."

"Yeah. Because you didn't have anyone to spend it with." Chris explained, "if you did. Then it wouldn't have been so lame."

"You think I wouldn't if I could?" Dan huffed, "There's nobody that's caught my eye or whatever yet."

Chris raised a single eyebrow and said, "are you sure about that"

Though with the way he said it. It was no question and rhetorical.

"He has a boyfriend!" Dan quietly exclaimed.

"Cheating. I can bet you a million pounds on that"

"You don't even have a million pounds" Dan sighed.

Chris shrugged, "I would though. If this was an actual bet."

Dan shook his head, "You're very certain about this cheating thing, aren't you?"

"Yes." Chris said, "and I'm sure that if you go over to the almost built, but not furnished, new tattoo shop and ask him yourself you'll see that I was right. They're never just 'busy'"

Dan decided not to ask about how he knew of the progress of the tattoo shop and why he cared about it so much to add it and just said "Okay, maybe I will."

And then returned his attention to the not quite finished yet vase and continued working on it while talking, "And maybe I do think he's attractive and wouldn't mind going on five dates with him. But he's into that love dovey stuff and he probably wouldn't be open for my suggestion of the five date maximum."

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't. Because Dan, that's not how it works! Eventually you'll find someone and you'll fall in love with them!" Chris retorted.

"What even is love, Chris?!" Dan sighed, "because it sure as hell wouldn't be as easy as what I'm doing already."

"Nobody said love was 'easy'" Chris responded, "if it was. Everyone would be happy and in love and there'd be no heartbreak. But there is. There's barriers you need to cross and shit that you need to go through. It's just a matter of trial and error. But I promise you Dan, you will find love and be happy in the end. Love works in mysterious ways."

Dan laughed a bit, "since when did you become 'Mr. Love Doctor'?"

Chris shrugged, "always have been." He then grinned, "Now come on. Let's make our new across the street neighbour feel welcome with a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift'".


	5. Chapter 5

Dan crossed the street to the shop in front of his. 

The doors were open and he just walked in.

He was just about to call out Phil's name when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Dan jumped up and quickly turned around to see who it was. 

"Phil" he said, sighing in relief. 

"Yup, that's me." Phil smiled, and within a second he looked as though he was thinking about something. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name yesterday." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Dan awkwardly laughed, "my name is Dan." 

"Hello Dan. So, what brings you here?" Phil asked, "not that I don't want you here or anything. I'm just wondering."

Dan brought the flowers out from behind his back and showed it to him. 

"Chris and I just wanted to give you a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' gift." He said, handing it to Phil. 

"Wow, thank you guys!" Phil exclaimed, smiling, "It's beautiful" 

"I'm glad you like it!" Dan smiled back, "You can take them home or keep them here for the shop or even give it to your boyfriend."

"Oh, um" Phil began, awkwardly, "we're no longer together. Turns out he was cheating on me with someone else."

Dan almost choked, but stopped himself before he could. Not wanting to be rude. 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry to hear that." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's fine. Haha. I just took your advice of going to visit him at work yesterday and I went and they said he wasn't at work anymore and he gets out two hours early on Fridays. They said he went home so I went to go see him there, thinking he was probably just tired and needed rest. Anyway, he gave me a key to his place a week or so ago, so I just went in to wake him up and go surprise him with the flowers. But when I went, he wasn't asleep... Or even alone."

"I broke up with him after that" he added. 

"It's okay" Dan said, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder, "you're going to meet someone new."

"Nope, sorry. I'm off relationships" Phil quickly replied. 

"Wonderful." Dan said, a small smile growing on his face after the sad story, "you'll be happier that way!"

Phil rolled his eyes, "you're not going to say that thing that everyone says, right? That-"

Dan cut him off, "That you just haven't found the right person yet?"

Phil nodded.

"No, I don't believe there's just one person" Dan shrugged, "or just in relationships in general." 

Phil looked at him, questioningly. 

"Exactly what it sounds like." Dan said, "I don't believe people should be in relationships. Just have fun and when the romance is gone. You both just move on."

"Well, how long that last?" Phil asked. 

"Five dates" Dan answered, "five dates is the perfect amount of time to have the most amount of fun with no pain what so ever. No expectation means no disappointment. It's fool proof." He grinned. 

Phil seemed quite intrigued, "no rules?" He asked. 

Dan nodded his head, "No rules." 

Phil nodded back, "I like it." 

"I'm glad." Dan began, "Because in life that's all there is. One person wants more and the other wants less and then one or both of them cheat and then come back out of guilt and then they get married and are unhappy for the rest of their lives. Commitment is a bitch. Dating is just so much more romantic" 

"So, let me get this straight. You love romance but not relationships?" Phil questioned. 

"First of all. 'Straight'? Don't make me laugh," Dan chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

It worked. 

"And second of all. Yup" Dan agreed, "I mean. Why love something that only brings you unhappiness?"

Phil nodded in understanding. 

Then, it was quiet for a good minute before Dan got a call from Chris. 

He answered it and was immediately greeted by Chris with a million questions. 

Mostly all of them revolving around the question of him being gone for a long time and asking if they're having sex and how the sex was. 

'That's Chris for you.' Dan thought. 

And was responding to Chris's questions subtly, not wanting to scare Phil or give him the wrong impression. 

Quickly hanging up after telling Chris he'd be at the shop in a minute.

Then exchanging 'goodbyes' with Phil and leaving the tattoo shop.

Only to go to his own shop and be bombarded with even more questions by Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

It was later on in the day and Phil was walking with his friend, of many years, Pj. 

They had met in year 7 after both coincidentally ending up going to the same school after primary school.

"Okay. Wait." Pj said, a look of confusion on his face, "I just can't quite wrap my head around this. So, no relationship or love, at all?" Pj asked and Phil nodded.

"Are you sure he doesn't just want to have sex with you?" Pj questioned.

"Not everything is about sex, Pj!" Phil sighed. 

"So, what you're saying is, you don't want to have the sex with him? Because it really sounds like he does. And you... You really like sex" Pj shrugged.

"Of course I like sex." Phil chuckled, "Who doesn't like sex?!"

"Asexuals" Pj replied simply, taking a sip from his coffee that he had picked up at the local Starbucks where he met up with Phil. 

Phil then looked at Pj questioningly.

"What?" Pj asked, somewhat defensively, "it's the 21st century! I know there's more than straight and gay. You're even pansexual, Phil." 

"No, no." Phil said, shaking his head, "It's not that. That's fine. I'm just glad you're being more open to this."

Pj sighed in relief upon hearing that, "Haha, yeah. Okay. So yeah. Uh. I'd ask him first. Tell him tomorrow. We're almost home now." He said, awkwardly. Showing that they were on the street that their joint apartment was on. 

Joint because they're both new to London and being flat mates was just more convenient. 

"Yeah. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Phil said, "and I wouldn't mind having sex with him. I mean. He is very attractive and by very I mean exactly that."

~•~•~

"Will you have sex with me?!" Phil called out upon seeing Dan walking over to the flower shop the next day. 

Dan sighed, having seen Phil when he was walking to work and knowing it was him who had said that. 

He walked up to Phil and glared at him slightly, "Phil. Just because I don't believe in relationships doesn't mean I'm easy. Believe me. You're not the first guy to ask. If you're interested in spending time with me and possibly of doing it in some time, sure. You are very attractive and seem like a good guy. But for that you have to romance me. Got it?"

Phil was confused, but decided not to dwell on it too much. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Dan took a deep breath in, "It's okay, now though. If you'd like. I'm up for romancing" 

Phil bit his lip, "so, what do I do?"

Dan shrugged, "anything"

"I'm not a romantic, though" Phil said, honestly. 

"That's not true." Dan retorted, "You went to go give flowers to your boyfriend at work." 

"But he wasn't at work" Phil said, thinking back to that day, "he was at home and I caught him in bed with another guy. Remember?"

"Oh right" Dan said, awkwardly, "that was my fault wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of. But it's fine. He doesn't matter anymore" Phil replied, simply. 

Dan gave him a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine. I promise." He said, "I've got to go to work now, but I'll see you later. Until then I'll just give you my number and we'll talk. Okay?" 

Phil smiled back at him and took out his phone from his pocket, handing it to Dan for him to put his number in. 

"Okay." He said and grabbed it back from Dan after he had finished.

Watching as Dan walked the other way into the cute little flower shop where he had first seen him and Phil turning around to enter his soon to be finished tattoo shop, with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pj?" Phil asked, looking over at the seat next to him on the couch where his friend was typing away on the computer. Probably having a good idea for a new story. 

Pj had always loved writing and hoped to be a writer. 

He was quite good at it too. 

"Yeah?" Pj asked, not quite looking up from his computer just yet.

Phil had been thinking of something for a while now and decided that he should tell Pj about it. 

He sighed and said, "My instincts are pretty messed up. Like I was just thinking back to how many times I've been dumped lately, and it's been pretty bad." 

"Lately?" Pj laughed, "it's always been pretty bad, my friend."

"Hey!" Phil defended, even though he knew his friend was right, "I, uh, I dumped the last guy!"

"Yes, you did" Pj said in a seemingly sarcastic tone, "and I'm very proud of you. But remember that one girl in the early days of uni that broke up with you by fax?"

"Yeah," Phil said, rolling his eyes, "I remember" 

Pj smiled, he loved messing with his friend, "Or the one who ditched you for a party clown?"

"Yeah. That one too." Phil said, shaking his head, "and I also remember very well that you thought it was really funny. Then decided to write/give him a story and create a clown character just to screw me over because of it."

"You know what? Wiggles is great." Pj grinned, finally looking to his friend, "even better. None of our friends back home in Manchester knew where he came from when I showed them it. Only you and I do. It's great." 

"No Pj, it's not great. It's terrifying. What kind of satanic child will go and say 'hey mom! I want a sadistic clown for my birthday to scare the shit out of my friends!' I mean, really Pj?" Phil asked, for the most part joking around.

"He's not sadistic" Pj sighed, and then added, "and he doesn't just do birthdays!"

"I know, he does funerals, New Years, Chinese New Years, Valentine’s Day, St Patrick’s Day and more. I know." Phil cringed a bit, thinking back to it. 

"Exactly!" Pj said, gleefully. "He's quite the character. Anyway. So back to this Dan guy."

A smile grew on Phil's face once more, whenever Pj mentioned Dan. Starting to rid his mind of thoughts of the clown and thinking about Dan, "It's great, Pj. With him. He's great and attractive and I can't be dumped! It's a win-win situation."

"So, since it's five dates and you're done," Pj began, raising an eyebrow at his friend questioningly, "when are you actually going to ask him out on a date?"

Phil's face dropped a bit, " and that's exactly why I'm stumped. I have no idea how to. I need to make sure it's romantic. But I'm not romantic!" He sighed.

A smirk grew on Pjs face, "I can get Wiggles to ask him out for you."

A look of horror was evident on Phil's face at that point. 

"I still have the whole Wiggles get up from like two Halloweens ago." Pj chuckled, "oh my god. Your face was priceless that night. Maybe I'll wear that this year too. I really liked it."

"If you do that. We will no longer be friends. So help me Pj Liguori, I don't care if we've been friends since secondary school. I will get up and leave if that clown pops up in our house or anywhere near me!" Phil glared at him, threateningly.

Pj shrugged and returned back to his computer, the smirk never once leaving his face. 

Phil then sighed, thinking about what he had done to deserve such a terrible friend like Pj as his best friend and returning his attention back to the the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil stood in front of the flower shops door and sighed. 

It was the last barrier between him and Dan.

Though he knew there was no use in hiding since the entire front room is made entirely of glass and the door was glass as well. 

He knew Dan and Chris could see him.

He could even see them.

So he awkwardly waved.

And they waved back.

Deciding now was a perfect time to walk in.

And he did exactly that.

"Hey" he called out, with a small smile.

"Hello" Dan said right back. Smile on his face as well.

"Hi Phil." Chris began "How are you doing? Are you ready for-" 

But he was cut off by Dan saying, "don't you have something to do in the back?"

Knowing Chris. Whatever he was about to say it wouldn't be too good. 

Chris shook his head, "no."

Dan sighed and grabbed the now finished vase with an assortment of flowers. Handing it to Chris and saying, "Could you take these to that place that ordered them today?" 

Chris rolled his eyes, "whatever." Grabbing his keys and the vase and walking out. 

"Thank you" Dan grinned, turning to Phil once more, as if asking him to go on. 

Phil took a deep breath in, "I have not asked you out yet." He said, then added, "But I will. I'm working on it. I'm just stumped by the whole romance thing and the gesture to woo you with. Like, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Dan shrugged, "well, you're not 'supposed' to do anything."

"Okay. Right. It's okay. Forget I said any of that. I'll figure it out" Phil said.

"Obviously, this is just causing you stress. Do you just want to forget it and just be friends?" Dan asked, honestly hoping he would say 'no'.

Phil shook his head, "No, no. It's fine. I want to do this." 

Dan gave him a reassuring smile and realized he had been messing with something in his hands.

Seeing as though Dan had just been looking at Phil's face the entire time. He hadn't quite found himself looking lower until he noticed through the corner of his eye. 

"Hey, what's that?" Dan asked and referred to the paper in his hand.

Phil's eyes opened wide, "Oh- that's- that's nothing." He said, but it was too late and Dan had grabbed it from him. 

"It has my name on it" Dan said, cheekily. "I'm sure whatever you had in mind will be fine, Phil" he added, opening what had turned out to be an envelope with what looked like a home made card of folded white printing paper. 

He unfolded it and it read, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, You work at a shop with pretty flowers, And soon I'll work in one with tattoos. 

But until then, Since it's not quite open yet, I'm going to have a small grand opening party, And I am asking you to come as my date since you're my best bet."

Dan laughed at that, giving Phil a two thumbs up as Phil was slowly becoming red as a tomato due to the embarrassment of having Dan read the poem.

"See, you're a natural at romance" Dan complimented, with a smile, "and I'm not usually one for parties. But sure. Can I bring Chris too? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to come. Especially if there's food brought up." 

Phil gulped, and then nodded, "yeah. There'll be food. It's just a thing to get my shops name out there. People will come, they'll think it's nice, and they tell their friends and stuff." 

"Wow, haha. That's smart. You may need to teach me a thing or two sometime" Dan said, fondly and honestly.

Phil smiled a bit, "yeah. Sure thing. I'd love to." He said, "I actually had taken four years of business in Uni back in Manchester and graduated with a bachelors degree to my name." 

"Wow, that's cool. I'm actually in Uni too, here in London, but for acting as the major. I have a few more classes here and there, but they're just me having to fill in the requirements before I could actually graduate and get my degree." Dan explained, "I love acting, honestly, like ever since I was younger I had always loved pretending I was someone who I wasn't."

"Might sound a bit weird, but it makes sense to me" he quickly added.

"No, I get it." Phil said, "as long as you're doing what makes you happy. That's all that matters." 

"Thanks, with acting in the future and the flower shop, which is another thing I love and makes me happy, I'm good where I am. Not a lot of people can say that. So I'm grateful." Dan said, and then added, "anyway. No more of that sappy love life stuff. There's something I've been wondering for a while now"

Phil was confused on what Dan would ask him, but nevertheless said "Yeah?"

"What's your tattoo shops name going to be anyway?" Dan asked.

"Oh." Phil said, laughing awkwardly, "It's Ink Inc."

"Ink Kink?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow, "sounds sexual".

"No, Ink Inc." Phil corrected.

"Yes. Ink Kink." Dan repeated, though he what he was saying was wrong, he continued saying it just to mess with Phil.

And then at that moment Phil realized what exactly Dan was doing, "Shut up" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to use a sort of joking tattoo shop name because in the movie it was a sort of a sexual name as well and I found it funny. 
> 
> So I couldn't resist making that joke.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> It was a restaurant in the movie but I'm changing it and a good majority of everything else. So it's not very alike, since there's no fun in that, but still at the same time following the movie. 
> 
> Alright. 
> 
> Bye now!


	9. Chapter 9

Phil smiled, looking around the finally finished shop of his dreams, "I can't believe I did it."

"Congratulations, Phil" Dan said, smiling at him, proudly. Though he just met the guy, he couldn't help but feel happy for him. 

"Thank you, Dan." Phil said back, honestly, "I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too" Dan grinned. 

"Is this a good first date?" Phil questioned. 

Dan laughed, "It's perfect Phil. Stop worrying. Date number one is just the new beginning. There's no specific way to do it."

"Well, since this place is so new. It's going to take a lot of my time. So I think we're going to need to take it slow with us." Phil admitted, "Is there at least a time frame?"

Dan shook his head, "Nope. Just the five dates. What's in between those five dates is up to you."

Phil sighed, contently, "okay." 

And then suddenly they both heard the door open. 

"Wow, this is such a nice place" a voice said, "when are you closing?"

Phil turned around, having knew that voice, and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just joking." The person, or Pj said. 

Phil didn't say anything else after that though, he was in too much shock upon seeing something that Dan and anyone else would have thought of as normal. 

It was Pj, with a guys arm wrapped around him. 

And not only any guy.

It was Chris. 

Chris was laughing and placed a kiss on Pjs cheek. 

While Pj was feeling incredibly awkward. Probably because of Phil's reaction and having not said anything.

"Surprise" Pj said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I'd introduce you guys. But Chris told me that he already knew you guys since he was already invited via Dan, who I'm assuming is you." He said, looking to Dan. 

"Hello, I'm Pj." Pj said, "Short for... I don't actually share my birth name. I changed my name to Pj after I was old enough to. So yeah, just call me Pj. Everyone does." He added and held his hand out to Dan. 

Who had gladly accepted it and shook it, "nice to meet you Pj" he smiled, though he was a bit confused. 

Phil on the other hand still had not said anything, until he gathered himself enough to say, "Pj. Aren't you straight-"

Upon hearing that, Dan was no longer confused and the awkward tension hit him too.

Luckily at that same moment, something happened so that he could leave without being rude, "oh lovely. Someone's choking. Be right back" he said and walked away towards the choking man to help him.

Pj took a deep breath, "I'm not sure anymore Phil. Like, I thought I was and then I started slowly getting more attracted to men and I started thinking they were really hot and it was weird. Like I'd see a random hot guy and think, "wow". So I did some research on the, um, topic. Somehow. I didn't even think that was possible. But I guess the internet knows a lot about this."

He stopped for a moment and continued rambling, "So when you were out a bit ago I went to the bar to clear my mind and there I met Chris. He asked me out on a date and I said yes, he was really cute and seemed really nice after we talked and I guess I liked him. I know I could have told you before, since you're pan and all. But I guess I just couldn't."

He then took one last deep breath and said, "Luckily Chris was here helping me out and I wasn't freaking out too much. Also we agreed to tell you tonight and yeah. Here we are." He finished, with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are your fears?" Dan asked, everyone had left an hour or so ago and it was just him and Phil left at 'Ink Inc.'

"Opening up a tattoo shop." Phil shrugged, chuckling a bit to himself.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Speaking of. Anyone said they're going to come back or tell their friends?" 

"Probably. I mean. For the people who actually came here for tattoos and not pizza" Phil replied.

"What pizza? We didn't have pizza." Dan asked, confused. 

"Exactly." Phil said, taking a deep breath, "Yet people were so confused when they got here and it wasn't a pizzeria."

"But- it's called Ink Inc.!" Dan exclaimed.

"I blame that old couple and their pizzeria." Phil said, "or should I not say that in case their ghosts are actually here?" He added, as a joke.

"Don't tell me Chris's talk of ghosts are actually getting to you" Dan mocked, knowing Phil was joking.

"I'm joking and you know it" Phil said, playfully. 

"Yeah, I know" Dan said. 

"Anyway, what are some of your fears?" Phil questioned. 

Dan thought about that for a second, "Might as well ask what I'm not afraid of. That's a shorter list. But if you must ask that way. You brought this onto yourself. They're the dark, the Ring, the Supernatural, moths, spiders, trees, and the Girl from The Ring."

Phil couldn't help but laugh, "So how about the Girl from The Ring were to be in a tree with a bunch of spiders and moths and supernatural creatures?"

A look of horror washed over Dans face, "Jesus Christ Phil. Are you trying to kill me?"

Phil shook his head, smile still evident on his face though, "no, not quite. It's fine though. At least you're not scared of horses"

It took everything in Dans power not to laugh or say anything, but he failed anyway.

"Yeah. I know." Phil scoffed slightly, "It's very funny. Especially since my name means 'Lover of Horses'. I get it. Haha. Irony."

"What?! That's actually what your name means?" Dan responded. Practically out of breath from all the laughing.

"Yeah. It does. Philip also know as lover of horses whom is scared of horses. I mean, I don't even think my name suits me." Phil sighed. 

"I think it does. You look like a Philip. And a very good looking one in that sense" Dan smiled causing Phil to blush.

"Wow, thank you. You too." Phil said, "I mean you're good looking too. A good looking Daniel. Not a Philip. Haha. I'm Philip..... And I'll be quiet now." 

"No," Dan said shaking his head in disagreement, "I like it when you talk. I like your voice. Very northern" 

"I like yours too" Phil said back. 

"No. Yours is good, I on the other hand sound like a southern English Winnie the Pooh." Dan laughed.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Phil grinned, "very articulate."

"Enough of that Philip!" Dan quickly exclaimed, even though it's better than being called posh. 

As he's usually called, for some reason. 

Since he isn't posh and not even sure why people would think he is. 

~time skip bc lazy~

"Thanks for the wonderful first date Phil" Dan said. It was late and the two, even though they were having lots of fun, decided that they sadly should get going. 

Phil had just locked the door and the two were stood outside. Ready to part ways after their goodbyes and soon to be see you soons.

"No, thank you Dan. Thanks for making it wonderful" Phil said, then realized what he has said. 

'Was that too much?' He thought but Dan just smiled at his response, "Well, it's not really difficult when you're the one I'm on the date with" 

"Hey Dan" Phil said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Phil." Dan said, and saying he was worried about what Phil was going to say was an understatement. He was confused. Maybe Phil was going to say he doesn't want to go on another date. "What's up?"

"I'm honestly not sure if this is allowed in the entire 5 dates thing but... Um... Can I kiss you?" Phil asked awkwardly and Dan sighed in relief. 

"Of course you can." He replied. 

And that's exactly what the two did. 

It was a short kiss, yet somehow it was probably the best kiss they've both had in quite a long time and they were both more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date One - Check


	11. Chapter 11

"Broaden your horizons"

  
What is that supposed to mean??

Phil was freaking out.

He hadn't taken Dan on a date for weeks because he had been so busy with the opening and just the hype of a lot of new people who decided to come to his new shop.

Though Dan said it was alright.

That he understood and that he's okay with waiting.I'm so

Phil didn't really want him to wait though.

So he tries.

And he's still trying.

What's a good way to "broaden your horizons" anyway?

Terrible idea after terrible idea he was stuck.

So when he got home, after a long day at work and a shit ton of thinking, he was exhausted.

Not at all paying attention to the worried looks that his friend is giving him as he takes sips of his tea every so often.

It was quiet and stayed like that for a while.

Phil could feel Pj's eyes watching him, not in a weird way, but concerned.

At moments like this Phil remembers exactly why Pj is his best friend.

From the comfortable silence with the not so comfortable issue being obvious in the air, to the way he gets concerned about his friends well being but at the same time knows to and when to give him his space.

And it stayed that way for a while.

Until Phil had enough.

"I need help"

Pj took that as his cue and made his way towards Phil, placing his tea onto the coffee table in front of Phil and taking a seat onto the space of the floor in front of Phil.

"Tell me something I don't know" Pj joked, and Phil rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious Pj"

"I know. I know you well enough to know that you're having problems with trying to figure out where you should take Dan on a date next and you feel bad about having him wait so long." Pj explained, "it's just like you really. I mean, he even said he had no issue waiting."

Phil looked at his best friend in shock, "Wow, really? You just knew all that?"

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of super wonderful best friend would I be if I didn't?" Pj grinned.

Phil grinned back at him, "Wow, that's amazing"

"And I might have heard you pacing around your room and talking to yourself when you thought I had left but I came back because I left my coat" Pj then quickly added, "but that means nothing and is besides the point!"

This caused Phil to roll his eyes again, but this time in a playful manner.

Makes sense.

~•~•~

Pj had turned out to be a bigger help than Phil thought he'd be when he first asked.

It was about four in the afternoon and Phil texted Dan asking him if he had plans later on at around eight.

He had this idea of taking Dan to this cute little Chinese food place that had just opened.

It wasn't too far away and Phil remembered he had heard Dan say once that he'd never tried Chinese food.

Phil went to go pick up Dan at eight o'clock exactly.

Or so that's what he said.

Really, he was at the address Dan sent him at seven thirty-five but knocked on the door and played it off as he had just gotten there.

He tried to ignore the awkward stares he had been getting as he was perched awkwardly next to a large plant that he seemed to be inspecting every time someone passed by to ignore their states.

Luckily Phil liked plants though.

A lot.

Maybe even too much.

As his little flat he shares with Pj is filled with them.

It took a while for Pj to get used to having plants literally everywhere he goes and even gave Phil the nickname "Plant-Boy Lester"

He really was-

And suddenly Phil's thoughts were cut off by the door opening and Dan trying to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah, hi" Phil said, awkwardly, his face flushed slightly.

"Hey" Dan smiled at him, "what were you thinking about?"

"Plants" Phil answered, equally as awkward as the first time.

"Plants, interesting." Dan chuckled and he seemed genuine about it.

Usually his love of plants tends to weird people out, but Dan, Dan seemed okay with it.

It was comfortably quiet for a good minute until Phil finally said, "Anyways, let's go?"

"Let's go." Dan replied and locked his flat door and put the key into his pocket.

~•~•~

Phil was confused.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

He wanted to do things like hold Dans hand but wasn't sure if he could.

In case it wasn't part of the deal.

Phil's hands were shaking a bit too the side and he didn't quite notice it until it was too late.

But it wasn't in the bad sense of "too late".

It wasn't bad at all.

Guess Dan saw Phil's state and took his hand as a sense of comfort.

And Phil was glad he did.

~~~

"Now, on date number two we do the requisite exchanging of familial background information" Dan explained as they were waiting for their food to show up.

Phil thought for a second before saying, "an older brother, two parents, all close"

Dan nodded, "One younger brother, parents are divorced, and I'm not close to my dad"

"Why not?" Phil asked, he was curious to know. He just hopped he didn't overstep any boundaries.

"My dad cheated" Dan said, simply.

"That must have been hard" was all Phil could say, he couldn't imagine his parents bring divorced or his dad cheating.

Dan shrugged, "Yeah. Well, I plan to get over it one day"

"Yeah, it's good to just let that seething anger out that you've been letting fester got a long time and-" Phil said, half jokingly but got cut off by Dan.

"I'm going to change the subject now! Okay. Now you have to tell me something private"

Phil decided not to say anything more about that upon realizing that it is probably bothering Dan so he just began to say his private thing.

"Jeez, okay, well one time I heard my parents-"

Dans eyes opened wide.

He knew exactly where that was going and decided he needed to stop it before Phil could finish what he was saying, "No."

Phil had other plans though, he looked as though he was reliving a painful memory and Dan hoped more than anything he wouldn't go into any detail.

Luckily he didn't, just said "couldn't look them into the eye until I was in college"

"Weird" was all Dan could say.

"Anyways, this is a fun date!" Phil said, trying to change the subject.

Dan couldn't help but smile at that, "I'm glad you like my system"

And with that being the last thing said, the food came.

~•~•~

The date was as wonderful as the first one.

Maybe even more so.

Turns out Dan quite likes Chinese food now.

And Phil wasn't surprised about it.

Chinese food is really good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Date Two - Check
> 
> And yeah, it is quite a long chapter. Sort of a sorry for being really slow on updates. Haha. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~"Wait, when's the next date?" Chris asked, looking over at Dan who was creating a bouquet of flowers for a customer who had called in after he had finished explaining what had happened during the last date.

"Yeah, when's the next date?" Pj perked up at the question from the corner of the room with a notebook in his hand, hanging around the two friends for a bit until they close up and he could leave with Chris for the night.

"In three days." Dan explained, "though you'd think as his best friend you'd already know this."

Pj shrugged, "he's not telling me because of the amount of time I spend with Chris and he wants to keep each date a surprise. Knowing very well already that Chris can't keep secrets and I'd obviously tell him"

Dan nodded, "impressive. Anyways, I told him date number three should be an adventure."

Chris grinned looking up from his phone, "I can't wait."

Pj nodded in agreement, "I can't wait." then looked back at his notebook.

Dan looked from one to the other.

'Word for word-' he thought, sorta freaked out.

They're so alike that if Dan didn't know better, he'd say they were meant for each other.

Though he does.

Obviously he does.

~~~

~Time skip of three days~

"After you" Phil said, holding open the door to the little restaurant for Dan and walking in right behind him.

The host comes up to them very quickly with a kind smile, "hello. How may I help you two?"

"Hi, are you Charlie?" Phil asked and the host nodded.

"I'm Phil Lester, and I called in for a table for two" Phil explained.

"Ah yes, Phil Lester, your table is ready." He smiled and started towards his podium to grab the menus and show them to their table.

They followed behind him and responded that the table was alright, taking their seats.

"Your waitress will be right over to take your order" he explained with one last smile and started back towards his podium.

"Thank you!" Phil called out from behind him before turning to Dan who was already looking at the menu.

He had a toothy grin on his face, "i'd recommend just looking at the appetizers over here. We don't have much time since we've got dinner plans in an hour someplace else"

"Wait. What?" Dan asked, honestly confused.

Phil chuckled and began, "Dinner plans, haha, I thought just one restaurant wouldn't be so adventurous, so I managed to find three places to go to throughout. We're here for appetizers, going to somewhere else for dinner, and after dinner heading to this cool place that has the best cereal milkshakes ever."

"Wow" was all Dan could say.

"Haha, I tried for creative yet still convenient.... Hopefully it's good" Phil tried, "if not. We could figure something else out!" He offered.

"No" Dan said, shaking his head, "that's actually really cool. Did you come up with it?"

"Uh, yeah" Phil responded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's fun! Really creative! I would have never thought of something like that" Dan responded, honestly.

"I don't know," Phil shrugged, just as honestly, "it actually took me a while to think up what to do for this one. I was stumped. Adventurous, haha. I'm honestly not the adventurous type. I just really wanted to impress you and it was the only thing I could think of."

"Awe, that's really sweet of you Phil. Though, in all honesty, any date with you is great! Though it doesn't have to be a date. You're actually really cute and funny and- wait. What are you staring at?" Dan asked upon seeing Phil staring behind him and turned around only to see a waitress stood right there.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't want to intrude-" the waitress said.

Phil chuckled and started, "It's alright, you were just doing your job and we respect your patience. Though we don't want to keep you for so long so, -looks at her name tag- Hazel. We'll just get the.." he said then looks to Dan to ask what he would like only to realize his face was bright red.

"You're blushing."

"I am?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Phil nodded, "it's okay though. It's kinda cute"

"Should we order?" Dan asked, awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Hazel said, seeing as though she's still there, "that's kinda why I'm here" she added, jokingly.

"Oh right" was all he could say since he had forgotten she could still see and hear him, looking to Phil he says "See if they have actual humiliation on the menu." And covers his face with his hands.

Phil chuckled, "They do. And aren't you lucky on that one, it's an appetizer."

~~~~

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The host welcomed the two as they entered the second restaurant of the night.

"Wow, actual dejá vu" Dan whispered to himself, shocked, but it was loud enough whisper for Phil to hear his surprised tone and chuckle.

"Hi, are you Jimmy?" Phil asked and the host nodded.

'....weirder' Dan thought.

"I'm Phil Lester, and I called in for a table for two" Phil grinned and Dan realized why he was acting so smug.

"You're fucking with me on purpose, I can tell" he whispered into Phil's ear this time and Phil chuckled.

Proving Dan's point and causing Dan to shake his head.

"Right this way" Jimmy said, motioning for the two to follow and they did.

~time skip~

"...and that's how I got this scar right above my elbow" Dan finished, pointing to the spot on his arm.

They had been telling stories and doing the usual 20 questions all throughout the night to keep the conversation going, like people tend to do on dates.

Phil chuckled at Dan's story of the teacher and the stamp, before saying, "wow, smooth"

"How was I to know I was allergic?" Dan exclaimed, not quite offended because he knew that Phil wouldn't have meant it in an offensive way anyway.

He was too nice.

"Honestly, I am not one to judge either way. Because" the dark haired boy started, looking under the table to his knee and trying to pull up his jeans leg to show what he meant. "Well, skinny jeans were a bad idea. Though they're practically the only thing I own. Soooo, anyways, when I was younger, I was actually trying to catch a bee and fell on a nail. True story"

"Catch a bee?" Dan asked, "why would you-"

"Don't judge, I was a very carefree child" Phil sighed, "And uh... young adult. Honestly. Though I've actually only broken two bones. One was at uni and I broke my hand giving one of my uni friends a piggyback ride, uni was wild, -he joked- and the second was my nose when I hit it on a wall"

"Ouch," Dan winced as though he could feel the pain himself, "I've actually only broken my pinky finger"

"How?" Phil questioned.

"Waterslide" Dan said simply, almost as if he didn't need to elaborate on it and it seemed as though he wasn't going to.

"Hmmm, next question: have you ever asked your parents what would your name have been if you were born a girl?" Dan asked and Phil responded.

"Ah, yes, I have. Though I think everyone has at some point. My name would have been Fiona." Phil finished and was thinking of a question when Dan said "I want to do the girl question one."

Phil nodded, "Okay"

"My parents would have named me Yazi" Dan said and Phil was kind of confused. How'd they get Dan from Yazi?

"I'm not going to lie, that's pretty random" Phil said honestly.

Dan nodded in agreement, "No kidding. But before I was born and before the split: my parents went on holiday to Kenya and met an oyster farmer on a beach called Yazi, so they were going to name their child Yazi Howell"

"Yazi Howell" Phil laughed causing Dan to chuckle as well, "Yazi"

~~~~~

After dinner the two went to the cute little milkshake shop that Phil was talking about and ordered two cereal milkshakes since they both liked cereal way too much to share one.

Though it would have been cute.

Very vintage.

Even more so if they had shared and Phil's sneaking sips of Dan's cereal drink would have been more than stealing.

He laughed at the thought.

And they spent the rest of their time just enjoying each other's company until it got really late and it was time to separate for the night.

Which it is right now.

"Thanks for the date" Dan said, honestly, placing a kiss on Phil's lips.

Phil kissed him back, "it's my pleasure. Thanks for letting me have the wonderful opportunity to do so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Date Three - Check
> 
> I'm sorry for the really long wait for an update and if it's shitty. (Which it probably is)
> 
> I /honestly/ cannot romance and fluff to save my life, which is why I mostly write angst, so the date parts are pretty difficult to write. Though its almost done, so it's okay
> 
> Anyways
> 
> I would like to thank Dan and Phil for posting that new gaming video today for I referenced it a few times and wouldn't have been able to get done without it 
> 
> Haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Phil stopped, shut off and stepped out of the car with a smile. "We're here!" He grinned, excitedly.

  
Dan chuckled at Phil's enthusiasm, "well, come on then!" he said walking a bit ahead and motioning for Phil to follow him, "let's go before it gets too late"

Phil nodded, smile never once leaving his face as he ran to catch up with the brown haired boy.

They both walked until they reached the ticket booth thing and looked up at the sign that had the prices. "Two tickets please" Phil said to the women and she gave him the tickets before asking, "Would you like some tickets for games and the Ferris Wheel?" and with that question in the air Phil turned to Dan, waiting for a response.

Dan nodded in response to the lady with a smile, "Yes please, that sounds fun!

Phil then turned back to the lady and asked, "How many game tickets would you recommend for two people?"

They had a short conversation about how many tickets they should get and then finally came to a decision.

He bought them both tickets and then turned back to Dan, walking up to the front gate alongside him and showing the guy at the gate their tickets as they walked in.

"Where to first?" Phil asked, looking around, trying to take it all in.

Dan thought for a moment before suggesting "We should probably play some games for a little while."

Phil nodded with a smile, "Yeah, that sounds good!"

The two started towards the section with the games, since they could easily see it from where they were when they heard a voice call "YOU CAME TO THE FAIR FOR THE FUN, I CAME TO BRING THE FABULOUS".

And Dan knew that voice anywhere.

"Chris?" He asked, confused.

"Hey Dan!" Chris exclaimed starting towards him and pulling him into a hug, "how are you? Long time no see"

"Uh Chris. Not that I'm not glad to see you here, but: what're you doing here?" Dan asked.

"I just missed you so much. It's been so long! A full two hours since I last saw you and-" Chris started but then got cut off by another voice saying "should we remind them that we're still here? Or should we just leave them alone and catch up with them later?"

"Pj?" Dan asked looking over Chris's shoulder only to be met with a familiar mop of curly brown hair.

"Hi Dan" Pj greeted from next to Phil, "and to answer your question: Phil really wanted to impress you with this fourth date so he talked to Chris a little beforehand on what you might like, since he's your best friend, and Chris said you'd like to have a double date sort of thing. So Phil arranged the entire thing. Really, it's quite cute- wait. Hold on. Chris! Bring out the camera. Phil's blushing. This'll make a wonderful wedding photo"

~~~

They had been at the fair for a few hours playing games, eating fair foods, and going on rides when Chris decided, "hey, do you guys want to go on the Ferris wheel? I bet by the time we can get there it'll be dark and we can see all the lights."

Dan looked to Phil and Pj questioningly.

The two noded and Dan took it as a 'yes'.

"Alright. Let's go!" He said and they started towards it, "the ferris wheel is always the best at night and if we head over now, we should get there before it closes"

And the fair was going to close soon seeing as though they had been there for a good four and a half hours.

"Maybe if we're lucky there won't be long line" Chris smiled hopefully and the rest hummed in agreement as they turned the corner to see the line.

Or moreso, the lack of.

For they only waited a few minutes in the surprisingly short line.

Phil chuckled as it was almost their turn to get in, "I'm both surprised and grateful for how short this line is. But then again, short means we won't have to wait actual hours just to look at stars and who am I to complain about a short lines?"

"Agreed" Pj nodded and only moments later it was their turn.

Having separated, the two pairs made their ways into the two carts before settling in.

Seeing as though each cart held only two people.

And barely.

After about a minute or two of heading up Phil grinned, taking Dan's hand in his as they both looked up at the (a) sky full of stars. (By Coldplay)

"Wow. We're barely that high up and I can already see so much." He commented and Dan smiled up at the sky.

"It's so nice." He agreed.

Phil continued smiling contently as he placed his head in a comfortable position on Dan's shoulder, still looking up at the sky.

Quite enjoying that it was just them and the night sky up there.

(Well, figuratively)

Dan put his arm around Phil's shoulder in response.

Still smiling, Phil said, "what a perfect end to a perfect date". Looking up to Dan, whose face was just on top of his own and mirroring it entirely.

Dan smiled at him before the cart suddenly shook.

This had scared him so he quickly grabbed the bar handle and looked over the edge of the cart, where he saw that ride was over and they were the next cart to be led out.

He tapped Phil's shoulder and pointed over to the worker who was helping the people out, to show him.

Phil sat up and sighed upon seeing that they were almost done.

Dan just smiled before bringing Phil's face towards his and placing a kiss on his lips.

With that being the last thing they do, it was finally their turn to get off the ferris wheel.

And as soon as they step foot on the floor they are met with the oh so familiar voice of Chris calling out a "CAN WE GET MORE FUNNEL CAKE BEFORE WE LEAVE?" and a Pj stood right next to him, smiling at him, adoringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Date Four - Check
> 
> This could have been cuter   
> Really it could have 
> 
> Except I based this chapter on a chapter from one of my other stories that's both Phan and Kickthestickz (again) but the chapter with the fair itself is just Kickthestickz
> 
> It's called "Bittersweet" if anyone would like to check it out and the chapter is "Kickthestickz pt 2" (though it's a multi chapter story itself) 
> 
> Haha
> 
> I'm not creative 
> 
> Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Dan couldn't help but smile as he entered the flower shop two days later, "Good morning!" He called out, and it really was.

Pj was the first one to realize Dan had finally come into work and immediately called out "They did it! Chris, get in here. They did it!" due to the look on Dans face and the happy sort of skip in his step.

Chris was doing work in the back of the shop while Pj was sat in his spot on the small wooden bench to right of the front door with his notebook, as always. Seeing as though he had practically claimed that spot for when he comes to visit. And he comes to visit very often.

"They did it?" Chris's head popped out from the corner, behind the wall, quickly as if he ran.

And knowing Chris, it's more likely than not that he did. 

"They did it!" Pj exclaimed, sitting up from his seat and setting his notebook down as he walked towards the counter where the two were stood.

"Oh my god. They did it!" Chris exclaimed back, he'd been friends with Dan for years, he knows he wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for-

"Hey, whether or not we did it is none of your business." Dan explained, rolling his eyes.

Though Chris wasn't having it, "But you're my best friend and I need details."

"And Phil's my best friend so I need details" Pj added.

"I would never." Dan said, shaking his head at Chris and then looking to Pj, "And you're Phil's best friend, why don't you just ask him?"

"Please!" Chris tried.

"No" Dan denied.

"Please" Chris again.

"Uh uh" Dan.

"Okay." Chris sighed, "then we won't ask you about it." Though he knew Dan well enough to know this isn't the last time they'll be speaking of it.

"Good." Dan then looked to Pj.

"Fine" Pj sighed and Dan nodded.

"Good. I have a bouquet to make anyway" Dan said, looking over at the small post-it posted on the wall, "and Chris, -looks to Chris- you've got to finish taking inventory"

And they both did exactly that while Pj took his seat once again.

The shop was quiet for only three minutes and counting, thanks to Pj, before Dan started putting roses into a bunch and talking while doing so "He cooked for me."

Chris's head poked out again "Go on"

"Yes, go on." Pj said looking up from the notebook he was writing in.

"I slept over for two nights." Dan smiled contently, cutting the bottoms off the stems.

"Uh huh" Chris said, seeing as though he had completely abandoned his work to listen in.

"So that was date number four?" Pj questioned.

"Yeah." Dan smiled and as Pj asked, "And there's only one more date after this?" his smile sort of faltered.

"Yeah."

"Then it's all over?" Pj frowned and Dan sighed.

"Yeah"

~~~~

~Time-skip of four days~

"You seem different." Pj pondered looking over at Dan who was watering the potted plants throughout the shop.

"How different?" Dan questioned back, he didn't think he seemed different.

"I don't know." Pj said, honestly.

"Dan?" Chris's voice called out from organizing the purchasable cards.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dan asked, looking up from the vase to his friend.

"Can you see Phil?" Chris inquired.

"....Uh, yeah? No? I don't know" was all Dan could make out and this got both Chris's and Pj's attention, but it was Chris who asked "Wait, what's wrong?"

"I haven't heard or seen him in four days." Dan explained then turned to Pj, "Pj, you're his best friend and roommate. Does he look sick or injured or on fire to you?"

"No. Not all." Pj shook his head, "Has it really been four days?"

"Yeah. Four days." Dan frowned.

Pj's eyebrows knitted together, "That's weird, I'm sure he's been meaning to catch up with you. I mean, you've still got at least one more date, right?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah, then why hasn't he at least called me?"

"Do you want me to ask him?" Pj offered, "to talk to him?"

"No," Dan said, taking a deep breath in, "it's up to him what he wants and doesn't want to do"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure he'll call." Pj reassured him, putting his hand on Dans shoulder, "this really isn't like him. And I know him probably better than he knows himself. But if he doesn't call, I'll kick his ass for you, I swear it"

Dan couldn't help but smile at that, "Haha, thanks Pj, but I wouldn't ask you to do that. He's your best friend. Really. Though it is very nice of you, I'd have been expecting that more from Chris not you"

"SORRY" Chris called out from the back room upon hearing his name, evidently and loudly going through their drawers, he said "I'M JUST BUSY LOOKING FOR THE BIGGEST PAIR OF SCISSORS WE OWN HERE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) - And so the plot thickens...  
> More to come soon  
> /I'm sorry in advance/


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh hey Dan, uh, how are you?" Phil asked, confused as he saw the other male walk in through the glass door of the parlor.

  
"Good." Was all Dan said, in a sort of artificial tone, as he made his way to Phil.

  
Phil was sorting through what looked like mail as he said, "Good." looking a bit awkward.

  
"How are you?" Dan questioned, equally as phony sounding as before.

  
"Good." Phil answered, still feeling very unsure of what's going on.

  
"Good" Dan replied curtly and it was quiet for a moment before he asked, "So, what's going on?"

  
Wide eyed the black haired male asked, "Pardon?"

  
Dan just looked over at him accusingly and raised an eyebrow before saying, "You didn't call me."

  
Phil was bewildered, "wait, I didn't call you? What do you mean?"

  
"What do you think I mean?!" Dan exclaimed, "did you really think you can just have your way with me like that and just leave me?"

  
"But you said..." Phil began, but then got cut off by Dan saying, "What did I say?"

  
"Five dates." Phil answered, looking sort of like a freighted animal that was scared to make the wrong move, "Then we move on. Like: no anger and no commitments and stuff"

  
Dan squinted, looking at Phil as if he's being tested, "But we only had four dates."

  
Feeling perplexed the elder of the two shook his head saying, "Four? No, we had five dates"

  
Now it was Dans turn to be confused, "What are you talking about?!?!"

  
Using his fingers to count each date Phil began, "The shops opening was Date One. Chinese was Date Two. Multiple restaurants was Date Three. Then the carnival was Date Four. Which lead to you staying over that night and then the next, where I made dinner... and, well, I thought that was the five dates."

  
The look of confusion on Dans face was quickly replaced by look of realization as he said, "Yeah, you're right! I'm just kidding! This was just a joke. Just some playful banter."

  
"Are you sure?" Phil asked, not quite believing the younger.

  
"Of course I'm sure that I'm joking." Dan said, awkwardly laughing to himself, "Haha. Yeah, that makes five dates. Thank you Phil. It was a lovely love affair while it lasted."

  
"Yeah, it was great." Phil nodded, "but really, I'd like to..." he started but then got cut off by Dan a second time.

"But sadly with the romance gone, we must move on."

  
Phil winced, "I know, but do we really have to move on ri-"

  
Without even finishing his question Dan had answered it, "Yes, for anymore dates we go on would make it a relationship and those never work out. We both know that"

  
"But we can at least tr-"

  
Again, the statement went unfinished.

  
"Okay. Alright, I'll see you around!" Dan exclaimed, looking as if he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Already starting towards the door.

  
"Bye?" Was all Phil could make out at this point.

  
"Bye!" and with that Dan was gone.

  
It was quiet for a moment before Phil heard the door open again.

  
Being optimistic for only a second until he realized the eyes he met when he looked up were green, not brown.

  
"So, when?" The green eyed male asked.

  
"When?" Phil repeated.

  
"When's the next date?" It was Pj.

  
"Don't" Phil said, shaking his head.

  
"Don't?" Pj questioned.

  
Returning his attention back to the pile of mail Phil just said, "Don't you ever work?"

  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) - http://imgur.com/ZhoXFXp.gif


	16. Chapter 16

Upon hearing a knock on his door, Dan reluctantly stood up to answer it.

  
Only seeing the figure at the other side for a second before they pushed passed him and asked, "What happened?"

  
Dan sighed as he shut the door and followed behind Chris, "He thought we had five dates and..."

  
"And?" Chris questioned, urging Dan to go on as he took a seat on the sofa next to where the latter was sat before.

  
Plopping down in his position from only minutes before Dan continued, "And technically we did"

  
Quirking an eyebrow at Dan Chris pried, "So?"

  
Only to get an unsure "Uh" as a response.

  
Which lead to the elder of the two asking, "Would you happen to want another date?"

  
Wide eyed Dan shook his head, "No, of course not"

  
"But maybe you do want another and that's why you felt so bothered that it was four not five" Chris tried and Dan scoffed, "I already said I don't want another date. It's over."

  
Chris grinned at his defensive reaction, having known the younger long enough to know he was getting somewhere, "But maybe another date would do you good. Maybe if you have another date, then this could be the relationship you've been needing for all these years"

  
Crossing his arms Dan just began, "No, I don't want a relationship. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

  
Shrugging Chris just said, "Fine, suit yourself. I don't need you're negative, true love isn't real vibes, I'm happily in a relationship with a wonderful guy" before grabbing the TV remote to watch while he waits for his friend to get it together.

  
~~~~~

  
Which didn't really take long, for only a hour later the silence was cut off by Dans voice saying, "I wanna go"

  
Looking away from the TV and towards his friend Chris asked, "What?"

  
Though he was sure he knew what it meant, he just wanted to hear it from Dan himself.

  
And he did.

  
"I wanna go ask Phil for another date"

  
With a smirk, Chris shot up from his seat and exclaimed, "Alright, sure man, lets go!"

  
Following in suit Dan looked at the already ready to go Chris, "Wait, who said you're coming with me?"

  
Which lead to Chris simply laughing and saying, "I wanna go see my boyfriend too. He hasn't been answering his phone calls and I'm fairly certain that he's not because he's trying to help your lover boy stop moping around about the one that got away"

  
Dan sighed, "Can I stop you?"

And Chris's answer came quickly, "Nope"

  
Giving in Dan just said "Alright, lets go"

  
~~~~~

  
Having left Dan's flat five minutes prior, the two were about the turn the corner to reach the building that the other two lived in when they stopped abruptly.

  
For as they were about to turn the corner, they were met with a sight that was more than either of them bargained for.

  
Seeing not only Phil and Pj, but Phil and Pj accompanied by two girls around their age.

  
One of which was practically attached to Phil's hip and obviously interested in him.

  
Constantly making unnecessary physical contact and laughing at whatever Phil says.

  
Even though it's not meant to be funny.

  
(And Dan could hear what exactly he's talking about from where he's stood, it's not funny.)

  
"What's the place called anyway?" The girl asked.

  
To which Phil answered, "Ink Inc."

  
"Ink kink? Sounds dirty!"

  
Her answer only made Dan cringe, for he had said the exact same thing before.

  
Wanting to rid that memory and the image of the smile never once leaving her face as she practically dragged Phil into the apartment building, Dan turned to Chris only to realize what he was staring at.

  
It was the other girl that was talking to Pj.

  
(She had long brown hair and from what Dan could see, she was very pretty)

  
Dans eyes opened wide in realization as he saw the heartbroken look plastered on his best friends face.

  
"Oh fuck Chris, I'm so sor-"

  
Chris simply shook his head and said, "It's alright, lets just go" starting to walk back home.

  
Which lead to Dan running to try and follow, "But Chris, we probably should tal-"

  
Stopping for a second, Chris turned to Dan.

  
Looking as if he was about to break out in tears, he said "There's nothing to talk about, let's go"

  
~~~~

  
As the two reached their respective doors across from each other Dan decided to give it one last try. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

  
To which Chris simply nods.  
"Are you going to at least talk to him about it?"

  
Head shake.

  
"Should I talk to him?"

  
Another head shake.

  
"I know we went to go fix things with Phil today, but really, I don't care about that right now. What I care about right now is that you're sad. You're my best friend and I hate to see you sad." Dan started.

  
Shrug.

  
Chris was always the strong one and always had the biggest heart.  
He was never one to give up even when life did its special surprise fuck you's that no matter who you are, you experience in life. (Quite a few times too may I add.)

  
Unlike Dan who isn't even close to being half the person Chris is.

  
Giving up way too soon and running away as soon as life starts to get tough.

  
Giving up on the idea of love just because he was scared it would end badly.

  
When in reality he had proof and the definition of hope that it existed right in front of him all along.

  
Having never seen his friend this distraught, for this isn't the first time he got his heartbroken.

  
Other times Chris would have went straight to the person and told them off, so Dan was scared to say the least, "Just please don't give up, Chris. It could have easily just been a misunderstanding on our part. Or even if it wasn't, fuck him, fuck Pj. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone else. Someone better and you'll forget all about him."

  
A dry laugh escaped the elder as he opened the door and walked in, "That's the thing, isn't it? I don't think I can do that. He is that someone better, he was the one Dan. The one for me. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I loved him. I loved him and I never even got a chance to tell him!"

  
Standing ready to close the door while Dan was stood shocked at his friends revelation.

  
Love?

  
Chris loved Pj.

  
That's not good.

  
Fuck.

  
"Yes, and you're the one that showed me it was possible to find someone like that. You were the one reason I at least tried to do this tonight in the first place!" Dan tried, "You're the only reason there's at least a small part of me that wants to believe that love is actually possible. Since my family couldn't even do that much"

  
"I'm sorry for that then Dan. But apparently it isn't, so you were right all along. Love only ends in heartbreak and I was the idiot that thought otherwise" And with that as the last thing Chris said, the door shut in Dans face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the Kickthestickz thing wasn't necessary to the actual movies plot line, but wait, before you kill me: that's the point and it was long time coming. I've been dreading it for as long as I've been writing this and feeling like actual shit bc they deserve happiness. I didn't even want to put this chapter up by itself so I managed three updates in less than two days. It will be resolved, I can assure you, now despite this I hope you have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/or just a good day/night if you don't celebrate any of those.


	17. Chapter 17

**From: Dan                                 To: Lou(ise)**                                     I never understood why my mom didn't seem to care about letting my dad see her pain, when he was the one who caused it. Even at the young age when it happened, I wanted her to act like "Well, fuck you, you cheated, get out". But she didn't.

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                                  Instead she cried to him about it. Like: I even remember when she first found out. They used to be the happiest couple around, before that, no one could tell they'd be unhappy soon and then it did. So suddenly. She was heartbroken then, because she loved him. She was affected because she gave a part of her to him that he didn't seem to be able to give back.

  
**From: Lou                                  To: Dan**                                  And you decided no one would ever make you feel that way.

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                          Honestly Lou, at this point, I'm not sure what I wanted anymore

  
**From: Lou                                  To: Dan**                                  Well, even if you were sure. That's not so possible now anymore, is it?

  
**From: Dan                                  To: Lou**                                           That's no fair. It was working so well though

  
**From: Lou                                 To: Dan**                               Life's not fair hun, it's a series of trial and error that you are supposed to learn from and those are what is supposed to form your path to the life you're supposed to live

  
**From: Dan                                       To: Lou**                                  But Lou 

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                                         I wasn't looking    

 **  
From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                           I want a do-over.

  
~~~~

 **  
From: Lou                                    To: Dan**               What you need to do is tell Phil that you're scared.

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                               This is not fear, it's instinct.

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                          Avoiding pain is how humans have survived.

  
**From: Dan                                To: Lou**                                   Do you think humans would still be here if we didn't know "look, there's a wild wolf. Let's run before it eats us"?

  
**From: Lou                                    To: Dan**                            Honey, have you talked to your mom recently?

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                                   Yeah, why?

 **  
From: Lou                                 To: Dan**                            1 video attached

  
**From: Dan                                To: Lou**                               Wait, who's that with my mom?

  
**From: Lou                                 To: Dan**                                   Your moms boyfriend

  
**From: Dan                                   To: Lou**                                   My mom has a boyfriend and she's happy now?

  
**From: Lou                                  To: Dan**                                         Yup, that's it. Learn from your mom and let it go. She didn't let what happened with your dad stop her and neither should you. You've got to forgive the past at some point Dan, and I think nows as good a time as any.

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                                      So, what do I do?

  
**From: Lou                                  To: Dan**                                   Woo him

  
**From: Dan                                 To: Lou**                                    Okay


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: because I'm really lazy, i'mma just make this a phone call

Louise: "I said woo him not bake and send him cookies! Cookies Dan, really? Isn't that just a tiny bit ''think of me as your grandmother Edna" not "hey, I know I fucked up but give me another chance because I actually do want to do the relationship thing with you?""

  
Dan: "Really? I thought it was a good idea. Even took me all of last night to think of that."

  
Louise: "What'd he do when he got the cookies? Did he at least call and say thanks?"

  
Dan: "I got a thank you note"

  
Louise: "So, let me get this straight, he just sent a thank you note? Like no call at all?"

  
Dan: "Yup, no call, literally just a sticky note that says 'Dan, thanks a lot for the cookies :D -Phil'"

  
Louise: "Wow"

  
Louise: "And you're saying you really care about this guy?"

  
Dan: "LOU, PLEASE! This is serious!"

  
Louise: "Alright, we'll figure this out"

  
Dan: "Thanks for the help Louise, really, with Chris feeling like this: I just really don't know what else to do"


	19. Chapter 19

Upon taking a deep breath in after having a bit of a debate with himself, Dan finally gathered enough courage to knock on the door.

  
He hadn't really seen Phil for a few days and hoped wasn't getting him at a bad time as he stood waiting in front of his flat door for a minute or two.

  
Waiting for it to open.

  
Until it finally did, shortly following the sound of feet shuffling on the other side.

  
"Dan, what are you doing here?" The black haired male asked.

  
Dan wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that it was Phil, not Pj, who he was still planning a stern talking to. "Phil!" He exclaimed, Louise's words playing through his head 'nows as good a time as any' as he continued "I don't fucking know what I'm doing, but I'm doing it, and here it goes: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I work at a shop with pretty flowers, And you work in one with tattoos.

  
Everyones scared of something and I'm no exception, Though I told you about the dark, the Ring, moths, and trees, It's mainly being in love and being left heartbroken.

  
But I've learned from my experience these past few months and got my shit together to fix it tonight. Yes, you had your five dates, you're right. You're done, Now it's my turn, Phil, will you do me the absolute pleasure of being my _the one_?"

  
Phil could hear his own breath hitch, unsure of wether or not Dan was really sure of what he was saying, but believed him nevertheless. "You're an idiot!" He called out, playfully grinning at the younger.

  
Dan, who took that as a success, grinned back. "No, I'm woo-ing you. You're the idiot."

  
Phil just shook his head, looking as if he were overwhelmed with joy, "You're the idiot, okay? Okay. But it's okay, because I still love you!"

  
Dans eyes opened wide at the use of the last two words, "You love me?" He asked and Phil realized that he probably made a big mistake.

  
'That's it, it's all over.' He thought, thinking he had surely messed it all up.

  
"Oh shoot, was I not supposed to-" he started but the next thing Dan said to him seemed to be a relief. "Well, I guess that makes you an even bigger idiot. Falling in love with me? Haha. But it's okay because I love you, too!"

  
Phil just pulled him into a kiss after that, feeling it would be right.

  
Kissing for a minute or so until they pulled away and Dan said, "Phil, I know it's only almost Christmas time but will you make my Christmas wish come true and in February be my Valentine?"

  
To which Phil accepted with a "Of course!" and that infamous toothy grin of his.

  
Dan was so excited that he pulled Phil into a tight embrace, "It's never happened to me but I'm willing to try it with you, this whole relationship thing. So: 'It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you' Phil"

  
Phil just rolled his eyes at the use of the quote, "Some relationships do work, you know?"

  
Dan smiled, "I know. Now just shut up and kiss me"

  
And Phil happily obliged, kissing his now boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here, take this one while I try and fix my Kickthestickz problem


	20. 20 (the end)

On an early Monday morning, the only sounds that could be heard were the bustling cars of people who had places to be and the birds singing and-

"PJ FUCKING LIGUORI, YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE"

Dan Howell.

"Hello to you too Dan", Pj said, walking out the door of the backroom upon hearing the mentioned call out to him.

"Don't hello me" Dan said, with a glare and Pj looked incredibly confused, "Woah, woah, Daniel. What's going on?"

"What the fuck is going on?" The younger exclaimed at the same time. 

"I DON'T KNOW," Pj exclaimed back, honestly, "THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU, I'M SO CONFUSED"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING?" Another voice calls out from the back.

"PHIL" Dan exclaimed, with a grin at his boyfriend.

"DAN" Phil exclaimed back, joining them in the other room.

"PJ" Pj exclaimed to himself because no one else would.

"GET OUT" Dan glared at him, and Pj looked at him wide eyed "What-"

Dan then shook his head, "NO, NEVER MIND, STAY HERE. I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT HOW YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD TO ME"

Apparently Pj wasn't the only one who was confused because Phil began, "Dan, babe, explain"

Dan scoffed at what he thought was Pj's attempt to play innocent, "DOES CHEATING ON CHRIS RING A BELL??" 

Eyes opened wide in shock Pj started, "Wait, cheat on Chris-" but got cut off by Dan, "Yeah, we saw you with-"

Who got cut off by another voice. 

A females voice. 

Followed by the same female walking out the door and into the front of the shop.

"Hey Peej, moms asking when we'll be home for Christmas dinner"

This confused Dan, "Wait, mom-"

Pj raised an eyebrow, "Yeah mom, this is my sister"

"I see the resemblance. Fuck. It was a mix up" Dan groaned and Pj, who was still confused started, "What do you-"

Another cut off.

"And who was the other girl with you three on Friday in front of your building?" Dan asked. 

"Wait, how did you know about what we were doing on Friday?" Phil asked and upon seeing that no one else was going to answer the younger boys question, Pj's sister explained.

"That was my best friend Jennifer, she's great, just has the hugest crush on Phil. It's alright though. She knows he's with you and respectfully, or more so begrudgingly, left. I don't think you'll have to worry about her anymore though."

"oKAY" Pj started, "JENNIFER'S OKAY AND ALL, no offense sis" looks over at her.

"None taken" she shrugged.

Returning his attention back to the rest of the group Pj exclaimed, "BUT CAN WE GO BACK ON THE TOPIC OF MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Ex-boyfriend actually" Dan corrected. 

Pj groaned, "I'M NOT DATING MY SISTER. THATS GROSS."

"He doesn't know she's your sister" Dan corrected, again.

Pj sighed, "Fuck, now it makes sense that he's been ignoring me"

"To be fair he thought you were ignoring him first" Dan defended. 

"I wasn't, we've just been showing my sister and her friend around London these passed couple of days and I've been working on my new book that's almost done" Pj explained.

"Ooh, what's it about?" Dan asked, genuinely interested and Pj sighed, "That's not the point, Dan"

Dan raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean that's not the point?" 

Pj rolled his eyes and Dan's sudden nonchalantness, "Chris"

"Oh right, I'll call him over so you guys can talk about this" Dan explained, pulling out his phone and walking into the backroom.

Only to come back out a minute later saying, "okay, he's coming"

"When'll he be here?" Pj asked but his question was answered with the sound of the doors opening. 

"Right now" Dan said, simply.

"Thanks captain obvious" Pj said, sarcastically then turned to Chris, "Hey Chris, we have to talk"

"Yes, yes we do" Chris said, simply. 

"Yeah, that's what I called him to tell him. Did you forget?" Dan asked and Pj wasn't sure if he was being genuine or really was trying to piss him off.

"What else did you tell him?" Pj asked and Dan grinned, "Nothing, just said you wanted to talk to him. It's up to you to fix it lover boy"

"We'll be in the other room if you need us" Phil said going into the back room.

Dan and Pj's sister following behind him. 

Shutting the door behind them.

~~~

"Hey Chris" Pj said, rubbing the back his neck awkwardly. 

"Pj" Chris acknowledged and the younger of the two sighed, "I know you're mad at me right now but you gotta let me explain"

"Okay, explain" Chris said, curtly. 

"That girl in there" Pj started. 

"Yes, there is a girl in there" Chris. 

"She's not my girlfriend" Pj finished. 

"What?" Chris said, wide eyed, 

"She's my sister"

There it is. 

Upon hearing that, Chris did a double take "Wait, she's your sister??" 

"Yup, she came over with her friend Jennifer on Friday to visit us for a few days and see around London" Pj explained and Chris felt incredibly stupid just assuming things, "Well fuck, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Thought she was my girlfriend?" Pj finished for him, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I mean: she's really pretty" Chris admitted and now it was Pj's turn to be confused, "Wait, I'm confused, are you going to leave me for my sister now?"

"No, she's pretty but you're prettier, babe" Chris smirked, then called out to the girl, "No offense!"

"NONE TAKEN" she yelled back and Pj looked surprised, "Wait, they're listening to us?"

The sound of feet shuffling on the other side of the door was evident now as they heard Dans voice call out to the other two in the room loudly, "ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION"

Chris didn't say anything passed that for he knew Dan better than anyone.

And Dans always been nosey.

~~~

"It's quiet now, you think they've made up?" Phil asked the other two and Pj's sister simply shrugged before saying, "Either that or one of them killed the other and are hiding the body as we speak"

Which caused the other two to stare at her now grinning face, "What? It's possible"

Choosing to ignore that it was possible, Phil offered, "I say we go out and check"

Pj's sister shrugged, "alright Philly" and Phil called out, "WE'RE COMING IN. MAKE SURE YOU'RE DECENT"

No response from the other room.

Slowly opening the door, the sight the other three are met with is not a male stood over another males dead body, but the two passionately making out.

Standing there awkwardly Phil started, "Should we come back la-" 

Click

Following the sound, all but one of them looked over to see the only girl with a phone in her hand, "What? It's never too early for wedding pictures" 

"Wedding?" Chris asked, slyly, looking over at Pj. 

"You're all he talks about. Like he's always talking about how amazing you are and how much he loves you." Pj's sister explained, and Pj looks shocked at her revelation "I'm sure that if you don't leave him, which I recommend you don't because I'll fight you if you hurt my little bro, there'll likely be a wedding in your future."

"Love?" Chris grinned, with a small smirk.

"Fuck" Pj said, hiding his face in his hands, "I told you. We haven't said the 'I love you' thing yet." 

Upon hearing that, Chris pulled him into a hug, "It's okay Pj, I love you too"

"You do?" Pj asked, looking out of his hands and at his boyfriend. 

Who responded with an, "Of course"

"OTP" Pj's sister called out and Chris looked to Pj, questioningly, "Should I ask?"

Pj just shook his head, grin plastered on his face "No"

~~~

"So, you said you were writing a book." Dan brought up and Pj looked over at him, "Yup, and it's almost done too"

"When can we see it?" Phil asked, confused on why his best friend hadn't told him about it yet. 

"Hmmm, soon, it's been pretty low key. Though I can give you the basic summary right now" Pj grinned, looking over at Chris who had a grin to match. 

Showing he knew something the other two boys didn't. 

Which didn't surprise them. 

So Phil just said, "Go on~"

And Pj did, "A pastel florist, who doesn't believe in love but just in romance and goes by a strict five-date-limit, finds himself wanting to break his own set rules with the new punk tattoo shop owner in town."

The florist looked over at tattoo shop owner then at the author, squinting, "Who gave you the right?"

"Me, myself, and I" the author smirked. 

"What's it going to be called anyway?" The tattoo shop owner asked, despite the obvious copyright of their life.

And the author, who looked way too pleased with himself and the situation, responded with a simple,

"I Hate Valentines Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow  
> I sure did procrastinate this  
> Almost a year next month  
> But here it is  
> The end  
> Though I guess you can tell that already bc of the cheeky title in story 'Roll credits'  
> Haha, thank you so much to everyone that read this and stuck with me through it  
> Love you all!


	21. A/N (2/13/18)

Today marks the day I started this fic two years ago and might I say, I'm still in awe that anyone even read this in the first place.   
Let alone enough to make up 2.1k+ reads (which is absolutely insane, might I add).   
This is one of my proudest works, as well as one that I actually finished, so it makes me really really happy to know you guys enjoyed it!   
For every read, comment and vote, (to this day) brings me joy and I think that's a very important to share with you guys, who are the reason for it.   
As well as something I should thank you guys for.   
So if you read this, I just want to say thank you so much and have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
